The Prince and the Duke
by funkytoes
Summary: Prince Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III of Berk has a problem. And that problem is Duke Aster Hofferson of Meathead Island. There's just something about the Duke that Hiccup is drawn to... but could the "Duke" be hiding something? [Hiccstrid, AU]
1. Chapter 1

Prince Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third wasn't sure what to make of the young man standing before him. It wasn't that the other lord was unsavory, or unpleasant… he was just… odd.

In the most pleasant way possible.

He was charismatic, and athletic, and he had this _swagger_ about him that Hiccup could only dream of achieving someday. He was short, yes. Far shorter than Hiccup's exceeding six foot height. But he was handsome regardless. His skin clear and shining, his eyelashes long, his hair slightly longer than was usually fashionable for men—but perhaps that was just the fashion on Meathead Island. And it was bright gold, shining in the sunlight.

But it was the Duke's _eyes_ that truly captured one's attention. They were a startling blue, and looked like the water in the paintings of a tropical sea.

The young Duke of Meathead Island seemed to gather attention wherever he went, with his charm and looks. For some reason, Hiccup found himself flustered around him. He just had this… _quality_ about him. Feminine to look at, and yet every bit as a man should be. Needless to say the women of Berk were quite smitten with him.

If only Duke Aster Hofferson of Meathead Island was not always in the company of his liege, Prince Thuggory, Hiccup could learn from him just how to obtain that swagger, that confidence, and that assuredness that seemed to emanate from him.

Suddenly, he realized the young duke had spoken—and spoken to _him_ no less. "Sorry?" he asked, blinking in surprise.

"I said," Aster replied, with a patient smile, "Do you often go flying?"

"Oh, yes, well—as often as I can," Hiccup said, finding himself flustered as he always did when the Duke spoke to him directly. "I don't get to fly Toothless as often as I'd like, however."

"Yes, I image so," Aster said, holding out a slender hand for Toothless to sniff. The dragon did so, and snorted suddenly, a look of confusion on his face

"What is the matter with him?" Aster asked, with an amused smile.

"Don't know," Hiccup said, frowning. "I guess you must smell like something that is… confusing to him."

"Forget to take your bath this morning, Aster?" Thuggory asked, slapping Aster on the arm with a laugh. Aster frowned at him, sending a quick glare in his direction.

"So…" Hiccup said, bouncing on his feet for a moment of natural awkwardness. "I can't believe I've never met you before—the son of the infamous Alfred Hofferson… I mean, I always knew he had a son—but a small part of me was starting to believe you didn't exist."

Aster's frown deepened at this. He then smiled widely and pleasantly. "I was often sick as a child," he answered. "My father kept me indoors for my health."

Another confusing conundrum. Aster was one of the most athletic and fit young men that Hiccup had ever encountered. There seemed to be no physical feat the young man had not mastered, or could not master quickly. He seemed, at worst, in the best of health. "How wonderful that you have recovered from whatever ailment plagued you," Hiccup finally said.

Aster's eyebrows rose in agreement, smiling slightly, before turning to face the palace that Hiccup called home. "Your cousin was going to join us, was he not?"

"Ah, yeah, well, Snot got distracted," Hiccup said.

"Distracted?" Aster turned to him Hiccup a quizzical look.

"No doubt some lass gained his attention," Thuggory said. "He's not like you, Aster. He doesn't have women falling over themselves to get to him."

Aster rolled his eyes. "I think I'll head into the village," he said, changing the subject. He headed down the path from the cliffs in the direction of the village. "Come along, boys."

"I'm three years older than you," Thuggory said, hurrying after him.

Hiccup glanced at Toothless, and followed at a slower rate, keeping a safe distance from the two Meatheads. Toothless snorted again, looking at Hiccup with a strange, urgent expression. "What is it?" Hiccup asked him. Toothless merely snorted again. Hiccup rolled his eyes. "So you don't like Aster, big deal, Bud."

Toothless nudged him hard with his shoulder, nearly causing Hiccup to stumble. Up ahead, Aster and Thuggory stopped their banter, turning to give Hiccup worried looks.

"D—don't mind me," Hiccup said, straightening and glaring at Toothless. "He's probably just hungry."

Aster shrugged, and he and Thuggory turned and continued down the path. Hiccup glared at Toothless, who stared up at him with wide eyes. "You're really weird, you know that?" Hiccup asked the dragon. "There's nothing wrong with Aster. He's… well, he's a lot cooler than _I_ am, certainly."

He heard Thuggory call his name, and hurried along the path, Toothless trailing along behind, to catch up to them.

* * *

Aster's dragon was a large, female Deadly Nadder by the name of Stormfly. She was vain, and prone to preen herself constantly—looking as put together as her master did. Aster was skilled in flying as well as everything else he did, it seemed, Hiccup soon found out. He could do tricks and acrobatics, further proving to Hiccup that whatever ailment he suffered from as a child could no longer be inflicting him too much these days.

 _"Excellent_ job," Hiccup said, thankful that Thuggory had forgone flying with the. Although he did not get as much of a chance to chat with Aster at the moment, with them flying to show off their skills. "That was incredible."

Aster flashed him a grin. "I learned to fly young," he said. "Stormfly and I have been together for some time."

"You'll have to teach me some of those tricks sometime," Hiccup said, as they made their way up from the palace stables. Suddenly, he caught the scent of his own stench, hot and sweaty from their flight. "Dinner is only an hour away—it would be faster if we go to the public baths."

Aster froze, almost stumbling, before catching himself and continuing his brisk pace without any indication he had stumbled at all. "No, thank you," he said. "I don't… Don't like public baths."

Hiccup frowned, curious as to why this was.

"If I am late to dinner, so be it. I hope your father will forgive me," Aster continued.

"Well," Hiccup answered, "He won't hold it against you, anyway."

They made their way up to the palace door, Toothless sniffing Aster.

"Why does he keep doing that?" Aster asked, gazing at Toothless with a troubled expression.

"I suspect he finds you interesting," Hiccup said.

"They entered the palace doors, and servants appeared, taking their coats from them. They walked together through some of the palace, before going their separate ways, Aster to the guest wing, Hiccup to the royal family's wing.

When he reached the dining hall, he was disappointed to find that Aster was occupied, talking with a gaggle of ladies. The young man was lounging against the wall, a smirk on his face, while the three women surrounding him soaked in every work he said.

"You get used to it," a voice said from behind him, gaining his attention. Hiccup turned to see Thuggory stop beside him.

"What?" Hiccup asked.

"Girls, falling over themselves just to get to him. I wasn't joking," Thuggory said, "I don't know…. He's just got this… charm."

"Swagger," Hiccup said.

"Yeah, that must be it," Thuggory agreed with a shrug. "Never seems interested in them though—other than conversation."

Aster looked up, noticing the two of them standing on the other side of the hall, and excused himself from the ladies, making his way over. "Looks like we were both ready on time," he said, grinning at Hiccup.

Hiccup nodded, as the gong rang and everyone headed to their seats. During the meal, Hiccup found himself sneaking glances at Aster. He was seated next to a woman from Meathead Island, the only woman that Aster seemed to have much regard for. Aster and the woman were laughing about something, and their conversation seemed so intimate and conversational that Hiccup could not help but feel… inclined to know what they were talking about.

After the meal, during which Hiccup was seated next to his Uncle Spitelout, quite a few seats away from Aster _or_ Thuggory, Hiccup made his way to the ballroom, where music was playing and dancing had begun.

Thuggory and Aster were making their way towards him, when they were waylaid by two young women. After a moment, both sets headed to the center of the grand room, and began to dance at the next number. Hiccup watched, curious as to what it was about Aster that made him so agreeable to the ladies. He was attractive, certainly—or at least, Hiccup could see how he could be seen as attractive to the female view. And he was athletic. And he had that _swagger_ about him. He was, Hiccup mused, a true male specimen.

Finally Aster detached himself from the lady, and while Thuggory remained on the dance floor, Aster made his way to Hiccup. "A fine evening," he said conversationally.

"You dance well," Hiccup answered.

"Yes, well… it's not quite my favorite thing to do, but it's enjoyable at times," Aster said.

"I don't dance very well, myself," Hiccup admitted. "My foot… it's missing."

Aster raised his eyebrows in surprise, before nodding slowly. "So you cannot dance at all?"

"I can dance, I'm just a little clumsy," Hiccup said.

"Perhaps sometime you could test it out and I'll be witness to your dancing skills."

"And who would I dance with?" Hiccup asked jokingly. "You?"

"Why not," Aster said with a nonchalant shrug. "I know both the female and male parts of these dances."

Hiccup stared at him, surprised and taken aback that the young duke had taken his jest so seriously. Finally, Aster burst into laughter, and Hiccup's face burned. "I thought you were going to collapse from shock. Do not worry, I was joking. Though I _do_ know the female part well, and I daresay you and I would make a fine pair on the dance floor." He looked out across the floor, at all the dancers, as if imagining himself and Hiccup dancing together.

Hiccup found he wasn't sure how to answer. "Well," he finally said, forcing words out through his embarrassment. "You dance well, anyway. I would have been honored to have you as a dance partner."

Aster smiled softly, but continued to stare out across the ballroom, as if he hardly heard him. "Ah, there is Lady di Range," Aster said, pointing out the lady he had been talking with during dinner. "I think I shall say hello—we Meatheads must stick together." He bowed low to Hiccup, and continued on, heading towards the young countess. They greeted each other, and then, when Aster bowed and offered his hand, he led her to the dance floor, where they began a dance as the music renewed.

Hiccup watched, suddenly wondering what it would have been like if Aster had not been jesting about dancing with him. Would Hiccup had dared to accept? No… of course not. That was ridiculous. What would the couriers think? Watching the heir of Berk dancing with the Duke of Meathead Island? It would be the talk for centuries.

But as Hiccup watched Lord Aster and Lady Heather laugh and spin each other around, he could not help but feel a twang of jealousy.

Even the ease in which Aster interacted with Thuggory made him feel thus.

It was strange… and Hiccup could only imagine that in Aster he saw a kindred spirit—someone who could be a good friend.

For what else could it be?

* * *

 **To be continued…**

 **Oh yes… I wonder what it could _be_ about the _young Duke "Aster"_ of Meathead Island? ;)**

 **Hi! I can't remember if I had ever posted this story on this site before, I know I did on tumblr…I *think* on ao3, and I have a 'faint' recollection that I may have posted a couple chapters here.**

 **Anyway, all my work-in-progresses are mostly so angsty/serious (for the most part) and I hadn't written a silly fic in SO long that I asked my followers on tumblr what old deleted fic of mine they wanted to see reworked/posted again, and a few people suggested this one :)**

 **So… yes, the first two chapters are somewhat repeats of the last time, if they seem very familiar, but after that I will be reworking pretty much the whole fic.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

Hiccup was _unsure_ about this. But Aster had insisted—and who was he to disagree? And indeed, he found himself interested in what it would be like. If Aster was any good at it. He had no doubt he would be, as Aster was good at _everything._

"Left-handed?" Aster asked, interested.

"Yeah," Hiccup said, adjusting the sword in his hand. "Just a little… quirk of mine."

"Interesting," Aster said. He took a ready stance, and, for a moment, Hiccup was distracted by the many mirrors surrounding them, Aster's reflection in every one.

The palace's fencing room was mad almost entirely of mirrors. Intricate gold was inlaid between the mirrors, but for the most part, the walls and ceilings were reflective. Even the floor shone and reflected the figures standing on it.

"Ready?" Hiccup asked.

Aster nodded, and they began their sparring.

Hiccup could tell, immediately, that Aster was taking it easy on him. After not long, Aster quickly learned that there was no need for it. Out of everything, flying and fencing were the two things that Hiccup had some confidence in.

"So, Hiccup," Aster said. "Put any thought into the future queen of Berk?"

Hiccup stumbled, and Aster slapped him on the thigh with a side-tip of his sword. He rubbed it, while Aster took the mandatory step back, waiting for him to recover. _That wasn't very fair,_ Hiccup thought, though two could play at this game.

"I haven't," He said, as they began their sparring again. "Haven't found a woman who caught my eye."

"Oh?" Aster asked, raising an eyebrow.

"What about you?" Hiccup lunged forward, but Aster easily deflected the blow. "Found your future duchess?"

Aster laughed then, and Hiccup managed to land a blow. His opponent rubbed his thigh, chuckling. "No," he said. "I am afraid I have not found my future duchess. Although sometimes I think of proposing to Lady Heather."

The way he said it, Hiccup was unsure if Aster meant this as a joke or not. But the way the duke and countess had danced together at balls and talked with each other made him think Aster might not have said it in jest. They certainly would make an attractive pair.

"You would suit each other," Hiccup said stiffly, though he wasn't sure why the notion annoyed him.

"Perhaps," Aster shrugged. "Though I am young yet. And should I remain without an heir, my younger sisters will be able to produce one."

"You have many sisters?" Hiccup asked. He remembered somewhat that the late Duke had many children, all girls except Aster.

"Many, all younger than me," Aster said. "There's seven of them in total."

Hiccup raised his eyebrows. "Incredible that they all lived."

"Indeed. We are a hearty family," Aster said, lunging forward, but not landing a blow. "Except for myself, of course."

"I never had a sibling," Hiccup said wistfully. "I had always wished for one."

"Well, they can be silly at times, or at least, my own sisters can be. My father desperately wanted a son—another son, I mean… but he was stuck with only daughters—with the exception of myself, of course."

"Well," Hiccup said, his blow missing the mark. "Your father must have been proud to have _you_ as his son."

Aster shrugged. "I'm afraid I will never live up to his expectations."

Hiccup gave him a confused look. " _You?_ Who excels at everything under the sun? What expectation did he have that you did not live up to?"

Aster said nothing, and merely stood there, breathing heavily from their sparring. After moment, Hiccup brought his sword up in the Berkian signal of defeat, and the two men bowed to each other. "Good fight," Hiccup said.

"To you as well," Aster said, as they walked side by side to where servants were waiting with bowls of water to wash faces, water and wine to drink, and cloths to wipe their skin. "You are quite skilled with the sword, I must admit I am…" Aster flush, turning a pinkish color like a setting sun.

"What?" Hiccup asked, amused. "Surprised? Thought I'd be no good at it, with these noodle arms and legs?"

"The thought had occurred to me," Aster said, still flushing. Hiccup hid a smile, amused at the embarrassment Aster was hiding.

Hiccup drank heartily from the goblet that the servant handed him, and wiped his hands, splashing water on his face, and wiping it dry for a second time. "Think we should hit the baths?" Hiccup suggested.

Aster turned a slight pinkish color again. "I—I don't like public baths," he mumbled.

Hiccup's brows furrowed, suddenly remembering the young duke having mentioned before that hew as adverse to public bathing. "Any particular reason?" Hiccup asked, as they left the fencing room and headed down the hall.

"No reason," Aster said. "I just… don't like it."

Hiccup shrugged. "Well, I'm heading to the baths myself, so I'll catch you at dinner."

Aster nodded, and Hiccup turned, heading to the royal baths. He was aware of Aster's eyes following him, before he rounded a corner and left his sight. Somehow he was still sweating—he must have worked up more of a sweat than he had realized. It was exhilarating, fighting against Aster. He enjoyed it far more than he was used to when it came to sparring.

But it had been harder than usual too. Blows he should have landed were missed due to a strange flutter in his veins that kept him from focusing fully. Come to think of it, he felt that way every time Aster was around.

He froze in the midst of pulling his shirt over his head.

He wondered how that was. No doubt he was intimidated in some way by Aster's… _swagger._ He admired the man, certainly. In a way, he supposed, he wanted to be like him.

Yes, that must be it.

He had finally found someone he admired.

It was good, he thought, to have a friend.

 **V^V^V^V^V**

Aster proved to not only excel in physical feats, but intellectual ones as well. Hiccup studied the board, narrowing his eyes. Across from him, Aster also gazed at the board, but Hiccup was intensely aware that the duke looked at _him_ just as much. Hiccup wasn't sure if this was some tactic to perceive his next move, or if the duke knew how flustered Hiccup became whenever he looked his way.

Hiccup's eyes rose slightly to meet Aster's blue ones. The duke raised a golden eyebrow challengingly, and Hiccup swallowed quickly, returning his gaze to the board. No wonder the ladies of Berk were so smitten with him, he thought. The duke had the face of an angel. A haughty, piercing, _gorgeous—_

Hiccup made his move, knowing full well that Aster would take his piece.

Aster knew this as well, but fell into the trap. Hiccup's next move was to claim one of Aster's more prominent pieces.

"You're good at this," Aster said.

"You knew what I was doing," Hiccup answered, accepting a goblet of wine from a servant and taking a long, much needed drink.

"I did," Aster admitted. He made his move, claiming another of Hiccup's pieces. He drank from his own goblet, and Hiccup watched as a small bead of wine fell away from Aster's soft lips. The duke gently wiped the drop away with a slender finger, sticking it in his mouth, and subtly sucking for a moment.

Hiccup swallowed, eyes wide, and quickly looked away as Aster looked at him questioningly.

It took him a moment to gather his bearings. Somehow, that little act caused his insides to flutter and his mind to go numb. It was somehow… _erotic._ Hiccup remembered his cousin talking about women, about the subtle things they did that his cousin found arousing. How was it that Hiccup found the same to be true of Aster, when he had only ever felt that way about women before?

"It's your move," Aster reminded him, leaning on an elbow

Hiccup gulped, and made his move. Sloppily. Aster took his king.

"I won," Aster said. "Again." He leaned back in his seat, glancing out the massive window to Hiccup's right. "I wonder where Thuggory is… he should be back by now."

"Right," Hiccup spluttered, finally able to think clearly again, both with some time passing and with the thought of Thuggory in his mind. Disappointment settled in his gut at the notion that Aster's mind could so easily shift to the other prince. "Well, we could go search for him."

"No," Aster shook his head. "He'll find me if he wants to. Shall we play again?"

Hiccup nodded, and motioned for a servant to come and reset the board, but Aster began to replace the figurines. His pale hands moved slowly and carefully. Hiccup watched his slender fingers work, mesmerized by their deftness and care, until each piece was in its proper place.

After a moment, Aster cleared his throat, and Hiccup looked up, to meet his gaze. Aster raised his eyebrows, that questioning look back on his face. "Is something wrong?" he asked.

"No—nothing," Hiccup cleared his own throat when he found his voice to be a little high pitched. His blood was pulsing at the thought of those hands, and it left him feeling uncomfortably vulnerable. He wasn't sure what was going on in his mind—or what to think of it, but he needed to focus… or he'd lose another match. "Go on," Hiccup motioned for him to make the first move.

Aster nodded, and made it. It was a bold move, and Hiccup wondered if winning the lat two matches made the duke a bit reckless. Hiccup made the next move, and soon the game began anew.

"What do you think of the Bogs?" Aster finally asked.

"The what?" Hiccup felt stunned by the question, for it came so unexpectedly.

"The Bogs," Aster repeated, frowning at him. "Berk has good relations with them, don't they?"

"Oh, _them,"_ Hiccup said, embarrassed by his slip-up. "Uh… yeah. yeah we do."

"And your opinion of them?"

"They are… odd, I suppose," Hiccup said, remembering suddenly to make his move. He watched as Aster studied the board, preparing for his own. "I'm good friends with the heir."

"Camicazi," Aster said, nodding knowingly. "Yes, I've met her. A long time ago, of course. We Meatheads are not on perfect terms with the Bogs…"

Hiccup nodded, unsure of where Aster was going with all this.

"I've always admired them," Aster continued. "A matriarchy. Women inheriting the positions of power and all that."

"It is… interesting," Hiccup admitted.

Aster looked up, a glint in his eyes that nearly made Hiccup shrink into the back of his chair. "You sound as if you disapprove," the duke said coldly.

"It's not that I disapprove," Hiccup said. "In fact, I don't at all."

Aster leaned back in his seat, now forgetting the game, or at least, putting it aside in his mind, and studying Hiccup instead. "What do you think about women?"

Dumbfounded by this question, Hiccup merely sat there, mouth gaping, staring a the duke. "What?"

"Women," Aster said. "You said that you do not have a bride in mind, but I wish to know your thoughts on the sex."

"The—the sex?" Hiccup asked faintly.

Aster's eyebrows rose. "The _female_ sex, Hiccup."

"Oh," Hiccup said quickly, cheeks flushing. "I suppose I think of them as any other."

"And what do you think about the silly little rule in Berk and Meathead Island that women cannot inherit?"

Utterly confused that Aster would be asking such a question, as such a rule did not affect either of _them,_ Hiccup took his time to answer. "I think it's ridiculous, frankly," he said. "After all, any woman is just as capable as any man."

Aster gazed at him for a good long while, before nodding. "I agree," he said. "When Thuggory becomes King, he plans to change the law. Make it so women _can_ inherit."

"Perhaps I'll do the same," Hiccup said. Aster smiled at him. Hiccup's heard skipped a beat.

Aster suddenly made his next move, claiming one of Hiccup's bishops. Hiccup swore under his breath, and studied the board again.

"So _no_ woman has caught your eye?"

The question was more alarming than the first of its nature. Hiccup's face snapped upwards to look into Aster's. " _What?"_

"You're twenty-two," Aster said. "Soon to be twenty-three. Surely a woman or two has caught your eye."

Hiccup stared at him. Was he seriously asking him this? Then again, his cousin and friends often teased him about the lack of romance in his life. Somehow it felt jarring and humiliating for _Aster_ to be asking him. Most likely because Aster was, in a way, the ideal man that many women swooned for. "I…" Hiccup began, unsure of how to continue.

"If you could chose any woman, who would it be?" Aster asked.

Hiccup opened his mouth to speak, but the only coherent thought that entered his mind was a the mirror image of the face that sat opposite him. He blinked and tried to clear his mind of the thought. Aster frowned. "I'm…" Hiccup said, before cutting himself off. "There's no one," he said quickly, deciding that no answer was better than a lie.

"Really?" Aster asked, frowning deeply. "I find that hard to believe. Surely you must have many women falling over themselves to get to you."

"Not as many as you?" Hiccup mumbled.

"Oh, _that,"_ Aster said, scowling. "I don't know why they do. It makes life difficult."

"You're saying you don't enjoy all the attention?" Hiccup asked.

Aster shrugged. "I like women, but more for companionship than romance or desire. But most women don't see me as a potential _friend,_ if you get my drift."

Hiccup found this piece of information oddly comforting and equally odd. Odd that someone as attractive and charismatic as Aster would see the attention poured upon him by the opposite sex as cumbersome, and comforting that Aster was not some womanizing trout. And indeed, the thought that Aster clearly thought very little of the combination of women and romance was comforting as well. He licked his lips worriedly.

"Is something wrong?" Aster asked, noticing. "You've gone into a daze."

"No! I mean, yes—I mean…" Hiccup flushed, before pushing his chair away from the small table. "I think I've had enough of chess. Shall we retire to the billiards room?"

"What, so you can forfeit a game there too?" Aster asked, rising. "No, I'm rather hungry. And then I think I shall go flying."

Hiccup considered volunteering to go with him, but at the moment, he felt as if he needed to organize his thoughts. The mere _thought_ of watching Aster perform feats of athleticism and flexibility while working up a sweat would most likely send him into a flurry. And _these_ thoughts needed special consideration, lest he make some move that he, Berk, and the entire Archipelago may come to regret.

 **V^V^V^V^V**

Hiccup glanced out of the corners of his eyes. Aster was quietly reading, or at least, trying to. Here and then he would look up, catching Hiccup staring. Hiccup, for his part, would look away quickly, and try to keep his composure. Why did he always have to make a fool of himself in front of the Duke? Chess… sparring… even his skills flying Toothless was encumbered by distraction. It didn't make any sense. He was perfectly capable of being at least reasonably impressive when the duke was not around.

He sneaked a glance at Aster, and saw that the young man was staring pointedly at him. The duke's book snapped shut, and Hiccup flinched slightly, looking quickly back at his own book as he heard the duke stand up and walk over to him. "Is something on your mind?" he asked, looking down at Hiccup with an austere look.

Hiccup looked back at his book, to find that it was obviously upside down. "Right," he said, "Uh, no, there's not. I was just wondering if you wanted to go out for a flight."

They both looked towards the grand windows, at the storm and lighting outside.

"I'd rather not, thanks," Aster said, a little drily. He slid into the seat opposite Hiccup's with the ease and grace of a dancer, not unlike some of the ladies of his father's court.

Perhaps that was what was so confusing about Aster. He was almost… woman-like. Elegant, graceful, _beuatiufl_. But Hiccup could not deny the swagger and charm he had about him that was undeniably masculine, and desirably masculine as well. If only Hiccup was able to learn how he was so, he could apply those attributes to himself. Perhaps then he would be able to attract women as easily as Aster did. Or garner the admiration of men as easily.

"You're staring," Aster interjected his thoughts, gazing at him shrewdly.

Hiccup blinked out of his revery, realizing that he had been intently staring at Aster this whole time.

"What?" he asked, surprised.

Aster closed his book again. "Something is bothering you," he said. "What is it?"

Hiccup looked at him for a moment, before saying, nearly without thought, "Nothing bothers me—I'm usually the one bothering other people."

Aster raised an eyebrow, a slight curl to his lips, and Hiccup flushed with the knowledge that he might be bothering Aster at this very moment. That or the young man sitting opposite him knew he was at least only half lying.

"Well," Hiccup said, snapping his book shut for a second time and standing up abruptly. "I think I'll go for a walk. You know… around the palace… got to stretch my legs—can't get too lazy, you know," he laughed uneasily, backing away from Aster, as the Duke gave him a strange look of his own.

"Are you quite alright?" Aster asked, frowning.

"Oh, who, me?" Hiccup said, bumping into a bookshelf when he miscalculated where the exit to the small section of the grand library that they had been reading in was. "Oh, I'm… never quite alright—Hiccup Horrendous Haddock, the mad prince…"

He turned and left quickly, his face burning with embarrassment, running a hand through his hair.

Why did he always have to make such an ass of himself in front of Aster? What _was_ it about the young duke that made Hiccup so flustered, so… infuriatingly idiotic?

He was like some lovesick puppy…

He froze, turning and gazing out the window, and swore loudly.

 **V^V^V^V^V**

 **To be continued…?**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Let me know if you'd like to read more!**

 **:)**


	3. Chapter 3

She watched as he hit the bookshelf. He was laughing nervously, but at _what_ , she wasn't sure. "—Hiccup Horrendous Haddock, the mad prince," he said. As if to prove his point, he turned and fled from the spot, his face deep red in embarrassment. Astrid raised an eyebrow as a few moments later, she clearly heard him swear loudly.

She stood up and was about to follow him out of the library, when Thuggory came around the corner of one of the stacks. He leaned against the bookshelf, gazing at Astrid with a sly look. "What is it?" Astrid asked, biting back irritation at Thuggory's smug expression.

"You realize, don't you, why Hiccup asks like such a buffoon when you're around?"

Astrid turned her head slowly to give him an austere look. "Yes, of course I do."

Thuggory's smug expression deepened.

Prince Hiccup may be quite intelligent, but he was not subtle when it came to who— _or what—_ he was attracted to. He acted the same way most women acted around her, _and_ some men.

It didn't matter, she thought, shoving past Thuggory and headed towards the the doors leading out of the library. Like most people in the Archipelago, Hiccup had not caught on to the fact that Astrid was, in fact, a woman. Which meant his 'infatuation', or whatever it could be called, would… only lead into disappointment when he learned of the truth. She sighed, pausing by a window and looking out. In the courtyard, she could see Hiccup saddling Toothless, getting him ready for a flight.

Perhaps she should join them—Stormfly hadn't been flown recently due to the storm, and the weather was improving greatly in the last few hours. She walked to the window, kneeling on the cushions there, and gazed down, watching Hiccup contemplatively.

He _was_ attractive. Lanky, of course. Rather skinny. He had crooked teeth, though she rather found them endearing. But… she didn't know _what_ it was about the prince, but there was something she was drawn to. As if sensing her watching him, Hiccup looked up, glancing across the windows, searching for whomever had prickled his senses. She didn't hide, and instead waved when his eyes found hers.

She watched as he turned red again, and quickly turned away. He got into Toothless' saddle, and the dragon flew off.

For a second, Astrid had a self-indulgent moment of wondering if perhaps the prince _hated_ her, instead of _liking_ her. But… no. He seemed to take any opportunity, even beyond his responsibility as host, to spend time with her. She somehow felt reassured.

But it _was_ useless, she thought, getting up and heading towards where the palace led into the stables. For she was _not_ a man, just a woman attempting to keep hold of her rightful inheritance, and so she was sure Prince Hiccup would lose interest the moment he found out the truth.

* * *

Hiccup eased into the hot water. These caves were part of his favorite place in all of Berk, and they were his secret. No one else, to his knowledge, even knew about them. He closed his eyes, enjoying the relaxing steam from the hot springs, the water not quite scalding, but just a touch too warm for absolute comfort.

He _tried_ not to think about the bead of wine on Aster's chin, those deft fingers, or Aster's lips. Or what those lips could do… He scowled and opened his eyes. This was beyond frustrating. Why couldn't he get Aster out of his thoughts? The damn man was practically consuming him.

And _that_ led to thoughts that were a struggle to push out of my mind. He groaned, running a hand through his hair.

This infatuation was an anomaly. Hiccup had never considered men that way before. Not until Aster… He frowned, sinking deeper into the water. It might not be anything other than… than a simple admiring. Yes, that was it. He _admired_ Aster. So much so it caused him to think about him in almost perverse ways…

He let out another groan of frustration.

"Hiccup?"

Hiccup froze, before turning to see… _Aster_ standing a ways behind him, looking around at the sparkling caves in awe.

"What is this place?" Aster asked, walking towards him.

"How did you find me?" Hiccup squeaked in surprise, dropping lower into the water.

"Stormfly is a tracking dragon," Aster said. He finally looked at Hiccup. He looked amused. "I thought you'd know that."

Of course he knew it. He just didn't think Aster would use Stormfly to track _him._ "Well," Hiccup said, in his normal tone, "What are _you_ doing here?"

Hiccup's face was burning. Oh gods… he was _blushing._

Astrid tilted his head, before bending over, and slipping off his boots.

Hiccup's eyes widened. Was Aster going to join him in the baths? He thought Aster didn't _like_ bathing publicly. He felt a rush of heat run through his body at the thought of seeing Aster without clothes on. Well, he thought, a tad wondrously. There went the assumption this was merely admiration for the man.

But Aster did _not_ undress, and instead rolled up his trousers, before walking over to the place Hiccup was and lowering himself onto the ledge. His legs in the water, Aster continued to look around. "I hadn't heard of this place before," he said, his voice soft.

"Well, it's… supposed to be a secret," Hiccup said.

Aster hummed amusedly. "Well, I know a thing or two about secrets. Don't worry, this secret is safe with me."

"Thanks," Hiccup said. "You know," he began, astounded at his own boldness, "It's not really fair that _I'm_ the only one undressed."

Aster snorted. "Then get dressed," he said. He leaned back on his hands, giving out a long sigh.

"Only if you won't look," Hiccup said, turning to hoist himself out of the water.

"Aren't we both men?" Aster asked, sounding amused. "But no, I wasn't planning on looking."

Hiccup should have felt reassured, but instead, he felt slightly disappointed at Aster's lackluster reply. No… he should feel _reassured._ Aster won't have to see his scrawny body as he hopped towards where he put his prosthetic.

If only he had not put it so far away…

"Are you alright?" he heard Aster ask, from somewhere far too close by.

"You promised you wouldn't loo—" Hiccup gave out a yelp as his foot slipped on the already damp floor of the cavern. He braced himself for a hard—and perhaps damaging—fall, but instead found something grabbing him.

Aster.

Aster had followed him.

And was now holding him upright.

Well, not _upright._ They were both balancing precariously for a brief moment, before they both fell onto the ground. He should have felt lucky, Hiccup would later think, that he only had about two feet to fall.

But in that moment, all he could think about was the fact that he was lying on his back, _stark naked_ … with Aster having fallen _directly onto him_.

Aster's head was on his chest, and he groaned slightly, before pushing himself upwards onto his hands. His body and legs, however, were still sprawled over Hiccup. "Are you alright?" he asked, looking at Hiccup in concern.

It took a moment for Hiccup to respond. It seemed all his blood was rushing from his head, to a completely different, traitorous organ. Aster's eyes widened slightly. He rolled off Hiccup, landing into a sitting position, his back to Hiccup. "Right," he said, stiffly, standing up quickly. "I should… probably check on the dragons. Take… take your time…" he walked away without looking at Hiccup again.

Hiccup, on the other hand, covered his face with his hands and let out a long, embarrassed groan.

* * *

Aster was checking on Stormfly's saddle when Hiccup finally left the caves. "So…" Hiccup said, slowly, shoving his hands into the pockets of his britches.

"So," Aster replied flatly. Hiccup winced.

"That was…" Hiccup began, but Aster put up a hand to silence him.

Aster shrugged. "Don't worry," he said, his back to Hiccup, adjusting something on Stormfly's saddle. "I won't tell anyone."

Hiccup felt a rush of relief. But also a rush of disappointment. Aster's voice was tense. Obviously the young man was uncomfortable with what just transpired—but then again, who wouldn't be? For some reason, _Hiccup_ was disappointed with the fact that Aster was suddenly acting coldly towards him. As he watched Aster get into Stormfly's saddle and the dragon and rider fly off towards Berk, he realized something else. He _did_ fancy Aster.

And Aster, for one reason or another, didn't like it.

* * *

He hadn't seen Aster for a whole day, before he heard the news.

"Ill?" Hiccup asked, something inside him gripping at his chest. "What is his ailment?"

He suddenly recalled Aster mentioning he was sickly as a child. Surely he was not experiencing some kind of flare of his childhood illness…? Worry flamed inside of Hiccup at the thought of Aster in any pain.

"Nothing to worry you about, Milord" Hatchet, Aster's valet, said. "This happens often, and he'll recover soon enough."

As he servant left, carrying a basket of linens, Hiccup noticed a patch of blood visible on one of those cloths. He felt his blood run cold, feeling escaping his arms.

Turning, he headed without a second thought towards the guest wing, and knocked heavily upon Aster's door. It was the first time he had visited the Duke's chambers, and if he were honest, he wasn't sure why he _was now_ , save only that he desperately needed to see Aster with his own eyes, to make sure he was well.

The door opened a crack, and Hiccup saw part of a face peer at him. Blue eyes blinked in surprise at the sight of him. Golden hair cascaded down his shoulders. "Aster," Hiccup breathed in relief. "What are you doing out of bed?"

"What?" Aster seemed confused. "What are you talking about?"

"Hatchet said that you were ill," Hiccup said. "And I saw blood amongst your old linens."

Aster's eyes widened, and he swore under his breath. "It's nothing, Hiccup, I'm fine."

He made to close the door, but Hiccup put a hand up, stopping it from closing. "Are you sure?" he asked. "I can have our family doctor come examine you—"

"No!" then quieter, Aster said, "Really, I'm fine, My Lord. I am just… a little under the weather."

Hiccup felt irritation flare up inside him. He wanted to tell the blasted Duke that _bleeding_ was not _under the weather._ But Aster was now closing the door.

"Can I come in?" Hiccup asked, without realizing he had said it.

"Why?" Aster asked, sounding alarmed.

"I want to make sure you are well," Hiccup said, shrugging.

"Why?" then quickly, "I am not decent."

Hiccup's brows creased.

First Aster chastises _him_ for being self conscious about being seen naked by another man, and now _Aster_ is too self-conscious about decency? The Duke of Meathead Island made little sense at all.

"Hold on." Aster shut the door and Hiccup heard it lock. After some time, the door opened, wider to reveal Aster. He was wearing comfortable breeches, as well as a very loose and large white shirt. "Come in," he said, looking around his own room as if he expected something dangerous to be lurking around in some corner.

Hiccup entered, looking around curiously. It was very neat. Not a thing was out of place.

"I suppose you'll be stuck in your room for some time," Hiccup said.

Aster stood there, looking somewhat awkward. Or more… exceedingly uncomfortable. "What is it you're ill with?" Hiccup asked.

Aster's lips fell into a thin line. "That's—that's nothing to worry yourself about," he said, finally.

Hiccup frowned as well. Aster was hiding something. Perhaps his illness was more serious than he let on. "It's alright," Hiccup said, taking a step towards Aster, before halting himself. "I won't tell anyone."

Aster looked relieved. "I'd appreciate that," he said. "Please, Hiccup, I'd rather no one know about this. There are many, my Uncle Frederick included, who would see me displaced from my title. If word gets out that I am…" he coughed slightly. "Afflicted with my childhood illness, I am afraid it would make my enemies' job that much easier."

So _that_ was it. Hiccup nodded. "Of course. Your secret is safe with me."

Aster's relieved look shifted into a more authentic one.

"Thuggory knows," he said, glancing out the window, "As well as Hatchet, obviously. And Honey, my maid."

 _Thuggory knows._ Hiccup felt a bitter, sharp taste of jealousy. Of course Thuggory knew. Thuggory knew everything before Hiccup did. Thuggory had the benefit of knowing Aster for years. "Well you have nothing to worry about with me," Hiccup said. "I will not spill your secret."

Aster smiled appreciatively, before taking a deep breath. "I'll keep your secret as well," he said.

Hiccup blinked. "What secret?"

Aster tilted his head, gazing at Hiccup in confusion, before stepping towards him. Hiccup swallowed, as Aster strode up close to him, stopping far too close for propriety's sake. "I think you know," Aster said, somewhat quietly.

"K—know what?" Hiccup asked, feeling his breath catch slightly on his words.

Aster's head tilted again, as if he were trying to figure something out. Finally, he reached his hand up, and, pausing for a moment to wordlessly ask for permission, ran his hand through Hiccup's hair. Hiccup closed his eyes, his head rolling slightly with Aster's hand, his eye closing as his breath hitched. This feeling was…

He was aware of Aster stepping away, and opened his eyes hazily, gazing at the shorter man in hazy confusion.

Aster looked somewhat… blank. In fact, Hiccup couldn't decipher a hint of emotion on his face. "Why—why did you do that?" Hiccup asked, a little breathlessly.

"Just testing something out," Aster said. "It seems I was right."

Hiccup blinked. "And, uh, what were you testing out?"

Aster blinked as well. "Whether or not you were attracted to me," Aster said, as if this should be obvious. "I had suspicions for a while now, but… I think these past few days proved it."

Hiccup felt heat rise to his cheeks and ears. So… he was that obvious, was he?

"I'm sorry," Aster said, looking away. "I won't be able to give you what you're looking for."

Hiccup watched him, and noticed that Aster looked almost… sad. As if this disappointed him, or even aggrieved him. "What do you mean?" he asked.

Aster glanced at him, before glancing away. "It's just," he said, and then grinned. He face Hiccup fully. "Doesn't matter. Point is, I'll keep your secret, until you're ready to tell the world yourself."

Hiccup glanced at the hand Aster held out, before tentatively reaching out and grasping it. They shook. "So," Aster said. "We both know each other's secret."

"I guess so," Hiccup said, slowly.

He realized they were still holding hands, and quickly dropped Aster's. The realization that Aster did not—or could not—return his… feelings… was digging deeply and painfully into his consciousness. _Aster didn't feel the same way about him_. He always suspected this is how it would end up, but he never imagined this realization would hit him so hard—so…

So despairingly.

"Is something wrong?" Aster asked.

Hiccup shook his head hurriedly. "I should get going," Hiccup said, bouncing a little on his heels before quickly heading towards the door.

"Hiccup—wait—"

Hiccup paused, turning to look at the duke. The man had suddenly appeared at his side. "I wish I could, you know," he said, a little breathlessly. "Like you back."

Surprised into silence at these words, Hiccup's eyes widened as Aster stood a bit on his tip toes, and carefully, pausing just before to gauge whether Hiccup was receptive, pressed his lips against Hiccup's.

* * *

 ** _To be continued…?_**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Some of you may have noticed that I upped the rating of this story to "Mature". Not for this chapter, obviously, but for the future chapters ;)**

 **See you soon?**


End file.
